Seperation is never easy when you have an addiction
by AcidColored
Summary: Spy and Sniper have never had an easy and well built up relationship. Between breaking up, getting back together, and being harassed by team mates there's little room for actual romance. After years of being on and off will they still be together after they retire? A continuation to the 100 theme challenge.


This is another story for the 100 theme challenge but it's a bit longer than the others so i've gave it its own little story thingy...mabobber

55. Separation

this will be filled with what I hope to be angsty/hurt/with some possible comfort in the end. One of my first tries at something a bit more dark. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any other Valve games.

All characters used belong to Valve.

It wouldn't make since if they were mine because this is a fan fiction site and its for fan fictions.

* * *

Its been days since the fight. They both had said some things they would have preferred not to, like many fights go. The damage was done and now they both seemed to ignore each other. No where was safe from their tension thickened air. On the battle field before Spy would backstab Sniper he could always tell. It wasn't his strong smell that gave him away these past few days. It was how the air turned thick and sour with an overpowering feeling of hate and distaste.

That might be going a bit over board but to their team mates, on both sides, it seemed that way. Scout's dumb jokes did nothing to improve the sulking and irritable RED Sniper. If anything they only made him more irritated.

Spy on the other hand took up to simply either staying locked in his room for the majority of the day or trying to get a rise out of the members of BLU.

It was a miracle that both sides didn't know about the more personal side of their relationship. Like the BLU soldier and the RED demo's friendship the RED Sniper and BLU Spy's relationship was revealed.

Taken with less weapons and physical violence but more in the way of a team wide discussion and a threat by the administrator to them that they are to continue to fight each other, for war was a place of blood and hate and not friendship and picnics.

Yes, near the end of their contracts everyone on both RED and BLU knew that Spy and Sniper at least hung out with each other 'every now and then'. But like with the RED Demo and the BLU Soldier, every one poked jokes at them.

But now the few jokes that were made now didn't matter. They had had one of their first and few fights. Brought up by the fact that Spy, mostly forced by a different contract with BLU that was older than his actual mercenary contract, was continuing to be a Spy.

Sniper took long strides down the long hall of the RED base to the kitchen. He was in no mood for any ones jokes, no matter how stupid or clever.

Spy had down right refused to settle down. He said his job was too important to him to be forced to stop when he still had a few good years left in him. He was supposed to retire. The word retire literally means to stop working and to quit cause you were to old to do it any more.

Sniper stopped in front of the fridge, pulled the door open with more force than he really needed to. The large plate that set atop the fridge clattered loudly, protesting the forceful movement of their resting place.

Sniper even planned to retire, he pulled out a small tuba wear container of some kind of brown mush and yellow chunks. He had plans to head home to say 'hello, I love you.' to his folks then travel around a bit then head home again. Maybe even build himself an actual home.

"Havin' trouble wit' ya girl friend?" Scout teased from the kitchen table.

Sniper tried to ignore him. The runner knew Sniper had been in a bad mood for the past few days, and he knew it was because of a fight. He didn't know what the fight was about but he knew it was bad. Like when their Demo and the other teams Soldier got into a fight about . . . Something about the other Soldier wanting to go to Hawaii and show those terrorists who was boss after they retired. Their Demo had tried to convince the BLU idiot that Hawaii was part of America but that ended in several loud rants, a few broken bottles, and something about the RED Demo not even being American so what would he know. Yeah, that sounded right.

Sniper hit the start button on the microwave, listened to Scout tip back and forth on the back legs of his chair, and watch the bowl start to circle slowly in the off yellow light.

It beeped and Sniper made his way out of the kitchen after grabbing a fork and his steaming meal. he kicked the leg of Scout's chair right before making an exit. He heard the runner yelp and fall to the floor with a loud thud noise.

The front door to the base banged close behind the retreating assassin. Scout glared down the short distance to the door. He hadn't even been that annoying or even busted out his best joke about the twos relationship yet. How long could the guy stay mad any ways? Everyone was told about their friendship almost a four months ago.

The trip to his old camper van drug out too long. The setting sun and the stale dusty air only adding to how long the day seemed to be dragging on. Just what the Aussie needed after a long fight on a windless day, even less wind than before. At least the AC in his van worked to cool the whole place down a tad.

He opened the door to said van and stopped. The air waving out was already chilled and he could hear the faint hum of the air conditioner.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, a low growl of frustration slipping from him. He wasn't in the mood or state of mind to put up with anything the BLU Spy had decided he needed. He just wanted to eat and go to bed early in a slightly under outside temperature van before starting another gruelingly long day of fighting tomorrow.

" Bonsoir, bushman," Spy was setting on one of the small chairs by Sniper's table. He was holding an unlit cigarette off to the side and resting his other hand on the knee of his crossed legs. "I 'ave come to apologize."

A snort escaped Sniper as walked closer to Spy. "Oi don't care what ya want, get out." He poked at the, what appeared to be, corn with mashed potatoes and brown gravy. He should have picked something else instead of the first thing his hand landed on.

"I know you don't care for me to continue to work," Spy continued looking at the small white stick in his hand. "after we retire, but the contract was signed longer than I 'ave known you. I simply don't 'ave a choice." He finally brought the cigarette closer to him, sticking it in between his lips. He glanced over at Sniper as he pulled his lighter from his pocket.

"Now everythin's goin' ta be fine, right?" The impatience made itself well known in Sniper's voice. He didn't wait for a reply as he set down across from Spy, enjoying his company more than he wanted to at the moment.

Spy smirked. "Care to try again?" He caught Sniper's eyes.

That slight hooded gaze that Spy gave him, the way he leaned forward slightly, and the ever so slightly lopsided smirk he gave the Aussie made his heart skip a beat. Spy's smirk widened and with a flick of his finger the lighter was lit, and a small trail of smoke waged away from the cigarette.

Sniper sighed, he hunched forward, and stuck his fork into the mush. "I guess so." He started kicking himself for agreeing, again. "How much longer are we gonna keep doin' this, Spook?" The nickname sounded weird on his lips after he hadn't used it in months. After their first fight.

He took a deep breath, but Sniper couldn't tell if it was because he used the dumb pet name again or because he was thinking. Spy finally spoke up after clearing his throat.

"I'm sure we can get it right." The care free, relaxed tone in Spy's voice irked the Aussie but he tried hard to not let it show. Just looked down at the mush he was eating.

Between another fork full and another glance up he caught himself thinking about all the cold lonely nights he had spent by himself. He thought he was used to it after so many years but when you finally have someone you cared about it's hard to get used to not having them. He looked up again, Spy smiled, and he knew that maybe it would be different this time.

* * *

My beta reader said she knows something bad is coming because this one ended to happily.

She might just be right.

Hope you stick around to read more.


End file.
